Loves me Not
by Sydney.d
Summary: Love me, love me not.... SPD style CH 5: A Blue Relutance POSTED!
1. Chapter 1: Love, Not, Love, Not

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he—" A girl in pink pajamas sat atop her bed, pulling petals off a pink rose and scattering them all over the floor.

"Knock it off, Barbie, am trying to get some sleep before indecent Grumm starts crashing into the city, again." Z yawns loudly and threw Peanuts at her friend.

Ignoring her complains, she squealed loudly, "He loves me NOT!" She grunted in disgust and threw the stalk into the bin before picking up another rose to do the damage.

For the next half and hour, she sat there. Until finally she yelled in loud disgust, "Damn it. What on earth! Why is it that I get NOT all the time?"

Zjostled up from her bed and stared around wildly. "What? What happened? Grumm alert?"

Z turned to her right to find her friend frowning at Peanuts and mumbling to herself. _This girl needs some serious girl talk_, she thought tiredly and threw her back under the covers.

* * *

_Ps. Well, tell me what you think. Thousand miles--unfortunately is still not ready yet. Reviews, reviews... thanks_


	2. Chapter 2: Zodiac tells all

**Chapter 2: Zodiac tells all**

"You mean to discuss about horoscope now?" Z rolled her eyes in exasperation at the same time she was munching her breakfast cereal.

Couple of days ago, Sydney had gotten hold of a book titled, "_Zodiac tells all about you_" and she had been on edges practically over all the things around her.

"No pink for me today or else something evil would befall. Goodness, but pink is my ranger color!" Sydney exclaimed loudly, pushing her bowl of untouched cereal aside.

"Syd, do you think…"

"Listen to this, too much pink for the past few days had cause you to lost the attention of your crush. And that is so-ooo true. Remember, those rose petals. Now we know. No more pink for today," she flipped to the next page and continued reading word for word, " it says here that Librarians are blessed with a clear Libra wit. You also revel in debate and argument. You make allowances for all opinions, and wait until all cards are on the table. Partnerships, in both business and romance, constitute your deepest need. You are happiest when living with another person, but treading on toes is not quite your style. It's very accurate for me. Oh boy, this is so interesting. Z, what's your sign?"

Z was sure Sydney was wasting her time but went along as well.

"Pisces, and I for one think it's rubbish. I don't believe in on this mythical stuffs."

"Figure this. Pisces female implicit faith that any man is invincible. You come out of the illusion soon enough, and what you actually see surprises you. You adapt beautifully and quietly to conflicting situations. The hardest lesson you have to learn is letting go of your timidity. Here's more about relationships: You exhibit an easygoing, go-with-the-flow quality, which is a boon to relationships. Your relationship with your lover is characterized by imagination, sensitivity and great emotions, and you sometimes wear your heart on your sleeve. Because of this, a lover who can protect you and make you feel safe is ideal. Giving is also paramount your mind, yet sometimes you run the risk of giving too much, thanks to your selfless nature."

Sydney looked up from her book and stared at Z who was shaking her head.

"What was that about?"

"Not true, not true at all. Syd, I think you shouldn't believe too much on what a book says. Not practical at all."

At the same time, Jack, Sky and Bridge joined the girls with their breakfast sets.

"What's not practical?" Jack asked.

"Syd says here that…" Before Z could continue her sentence, Sydney cut in.

"Guys, what are your signs? I have a super accurate book." Actually, Sydney was more interested in one of the boys sign but it would seem blunt to ask his and not the rest.

TBC

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed. Looking fwd to more... cyar 


	3. Chapter 3: A touch of green

Chapter 3: A touch of green

_Hello there, here's chapter 3, long-awaited, I'm not sure if it's good, well you tell me, okay?_

* * *

Jack, Sky and Bridge turned their attention towards the girl in pink. Jack and Bridge were most eager to hear what new surprises she was going to spring up on them while Sky wore the usual bored-as-hell look on his face. 

Sydney eyed each of them carefully, but was most annoyed at that particular person who was always showing that look.

"Will you guys take a sit before me?" The guys took their sits opposite her, and looked at her questioningly.

"Thanks. Before I begin, let's see, shall we begin with you first, Bridge?"

"Uh…. Do I have a choice?" Bridge hesitated.

Sydney laughed, "What do you think? Okay, now, tell me your horoscope."

"I'm sorry, I thought I didn't quite registered what you said. Did you ask me about my HORRORscope?"

All of them gave him a dry look. Bridge shrugged. "What about Sagittarius?"

Z dropped her jaw, and exclaimed incredulously, "YOU are a Sagittarius?"

"Why not?" Bridge asked, clearly surprised by her reaction.

Sydney looked at Z, her blue eyes sparkling, then at Bridge, "Alright, you guys. Let him hear it. Here goes, 'you are the luckiest Sign of the Zodiac. You love to plan ahead. It's a favorite pastime, since you always see the bright side of things. You also love to party and see the world, ever searching, scheming, and dreaming about the opportunity of a lifetime."

Sydney looked up from her book and looked at them, "and Sagittarians shouldn't sulk too often. They love a sunny personality, and may not take too kindly to a morose you. The Sagittarian hates to hear he is wrong, so reserve your judgment. Also, you are a generous to the fault person."

Bridge had a look of amazement on his face.

Sydney took a sip of her lemon tea, and asked Bridge, "Are you interested to hear about your love life?"

He nodded and she continued reading, "Sagittarians love the idea of a companion, a friend/partner who can share in their quest for truth and knowledge. This relationship will be active and spirited, filled with adventures to faraway lands, as well as exotic fantasies in the bedroom. This enthusiasm comes with a keen sense of loyalty for a deserving partner, but the Sagittarian's lover must be careful not to make the mistake of becoming boring or possessive."

Several seconds past before anyone spoken anything. And then, Jack started to clap his hands, "Wow, that was cool."

Sky said, "Well, I'm sure that was purely coincidental."

Bridge recovered next, "That book was totally, awfully, rightly, truly remarkable. It practicallyknows about me through and through. Can I borrow it, Syd?"

"Why would you want a girlish book, Bridge?" Z asked.

"To know more, of course." He replied nonchalantly.

"Uh-uh, no way, not before she reads about mine," Jack interrupted.

"Okay you guys, Jack's up next. Sky?"

* * *

_To be continued…. Uh- C'mon, tell me, love to hear from you guys, it's been awfully lo-ooooong time._


	4. Chapter 4: A red horoscope fever

**Chapter 4: A red horoscope fever

* * *

**

"….Leo is the leader of the pack. Go ahead; preen all you want, as you discover more about yourself. You will be a chivalrous and gallant suitor, protective and affectionate. You are even endowed with a kind of instant passion.

You are the life of most parties, and wear the jester's mask to get attention. Regardless of appearances, there's nothing easy going about your inner nature. You need a steady supply of affection to be faithful to a relationship. You appreciate beauty.

You have an enormous need to command and be loved by those you rule. You secretly fear being ridiculed. Yet, when your nobility has been aroused by a great cause, you know no fear."

Jack sat next to Sydney, and looked at the others smugly, but smirked at Sky. All of them knew that although Sky didn't bring up the color matter anymore, deep down, he resented blue.

Sydney continued breathlessly, "and this is the love relationship part."

Z drawled dryly, "This must be Jack's most favorite part."

Bridge chuckled while Sydney read on, "You are the life of any relationship, and a courtship with you will rarely prove dull. You need to be lavished with attention, but can also do that in return.

Most importantly, you need a lover who can keep up with you match your wits. If boredom creeps into the relationship, you look for greener pastures. You need a partner who can understand your needs and give you the attention you need."

Jack looked at Sydney thoughtfully, while the others were deep in conversation about their horoscope. All except Sky who whipped out his S.P.D book and pretending to be absorbed in it.

Deep down, Sky was curious about what the book had to say about his horoscope too.

Jack spoke finally, "Bridge, you are losing your psychic touch to a book."

The others laughed.

Bridge shrugged and said, "My psychic powers have yet to be polished but I am not jealous."

Z added, "Nobody says yes. Guilty."

Bridge and Z were at the other side of the table, and engaging in their arguments.

Jack turned to Syd, "What else did it say about me? Color? What to wear, what to do?"

"Hang on, I have to check them one by one. Boy, aren't you excited?"

"Of course, I want to know why haven't I gotten myself attached yet."

Sky interrupted from the opposite, "Well, none of us are."

"That's because you are too boring a person, Sky," Z supplied in the middle of her catfight.

Sky shot her a dangerous look and Z looked away almost immediately.

Sydney cut in, "Okay, got it. Jack, your lucky gem is ruby. Lucky number is 3 and also, wear saffron to lift your spirits. Lastly, Friday is your lucky day. The rest is up to you," she winked at him.

Jack made a mental note to himself, "Today is Friday. My lucky day out, girls, here I come."

Sydney picked up a croissant from a plate and bit into it. She so felt like a love consultant all of a sudden. When she had finished her croissant and was drinking her tea, she felt eyes looking at her. She turned in the opposite direction.

Someone was looking at her, but she wasn't sure for how long.

"Sky," she whispered softly, "would you like yours to be read too?"

Realized that he was being seen, Sky turned his attention back into the book he was clutching tightly.

"Syd, aren't you going to read Sky's horoscope. I'm sure everyone of us are curious to know his, right Bridge," Z nudged his elbow.

"Of course."

By then all of them were looking at Sky, willing him to say something.

"What? Why are you guys staring me like that?" Sky asked uneasily.

"Waiting for you to tell us," Jack answered.

"What answer do you want?"

"Horoscope. Then what, your secret admirer, or your girlfriend, suppose if you have one that is," Jack replied cheekily.

* * *

_Ps. I am back, if you like this story, do drop a review... luv ya guys... :)  
It motivates me to write more and better stories too..._


	5. Chapter 5: A blue reluctance

**Chapter 5: A blue reluctance**

_Ps. I'm so glad to be back! Well, first things first, I like y'all noe that u rocked my world and from your reviews,Iam glad that you love this story. On top of that, though I am starting loads of new ficts, I'm not giving up on the rest, so yea. And yeah, I would be thrilled if you drop a review on this too. Love all._

**

* * *

**

"Quit looking at me like that," Sky said annoyingly.

Sydney was looking at him and Sky was feeling more and more uneasy. No, he was absolutely not use to having people pay attention to him, personally. Not unless when they are on the squad, in the field or when he was in command. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat while the other guys looked at him expectantly, as if he was a display of some kind.

Nothing was exchanged for a quite five minutes and the air seemed tense. Neither was willing to say anything, though everyone was looking at Sky from the corner of his or her eyes.

Finally, Sydney cleared her throat and spoke. Everyone looked toward her gratefully.

"Sky, mine's Libra."

Sky folded his arms and looked perturbed.

"I didn't ask," he said a little too loud. The rest of the team looked bewildered at the two of them.

"I know, but I figured you might want to know the whole teams' before revealing yours."

"Virgo," came a quiet response.

The others bent forward. "I thought I heard something," Bridge said.

Apparently none of them caught it, except for Sydney. She couldn't help but smile at his reluctance. The look on his face nearly gave him away, he was curious, yet he didn't want to admit. She read carefully, not giving his horoscope out.

"Here goes, Sky. You live life almost entirely on a practical, material level, and you have little use for the abstractions of storybook romance. Your idea of love is synonymous with duty. Sugary romance is not quite your style.

Self-discipline is part of your nature. Once you make up your mind, you move on regardless of what will result. You place great emphasis on intellect.

You are uncomfortable with physical expressions of love. You need to become more generous with those hugs and kisses. There's also a tendency to be too critical, to expect too much too soon and to be too strict," Sydney paused and flipped to the next page.

"And here's the relationship," Sydney continued but was interrupted by Jack.

"But we aren't aware of his horoscope yet, you know."

"Shhhh," whispered Z.

"Your devotion signals that you will work very hard to take any relationship far. You strive for the perfect relationship. You feel truly rewarded when the one you love is willing to give you time in the relationship. You are independent, and may seem cold on the outside, but your potent charms will merit a truly deserving partner, and they are a perfectionist," Sydney added.

"Most importantly, perfectionism carries over into every aspect of their life, including relationships. They like to think he is perfect, and would rectify his own mistakes. Point out an error, and watch them sulk."

Bridge cut in again, "Syd, that's just so unfair." They turned to him in question.

"You read Sky's the most, while ours are so little."

Sky came to Sydney's defense. "She read it exactly from the book."

"Cut it out, here's some suggestions. Your lucky gem's sapphire and your color seem to be red though." _How weird._

"As befits your cautious and reflective nature, you like to size up a situation first. You are also a chronic worrier. The fun for you isn't in spending money; it's in cultivating fewer tangible assets such as knowledge and friendship. Now that's golden! And," Sydney twinkled her eyes before saying, "You are blessed with an eye for detail that many would love to possess."

Sky kept quiet, not knowing what to say after hearing about his. It all appear to be totally alike his character.

Z spoke, "it's so unlike me, but I have to say that although we aren't aware of Sky's signs, what Syd says totally befits his personality."

Sydney nodded. "Guys, I think Ijust heard the bell, we have practice to go." She guessed she had to say that to clear Sky's uneasiness at the breakfast table.

"Just for once Syd, you are too damn hardworking for our good," Jack chuckled as they watched Sky picked up his plate and pratically scurried out of the cafeteria. _He's just shy, _she thought.

* * *

_Looking fwd to hear from ya soon._


End file.
